Viril StarVictor
Viril is one of the Main characters of the Tales of the Brotherhood. Personality Viril is one of the more stern, and serious characters out of the Brotherhood. Usually opting to explain something before letting it get out of hand is something he is quite fond of (Aside from keeping his Revanant status from the Brotherhood). He is quick to help, and also loves to teach people in need. Background Viril was born on 12FSC (First Seal Creation) and was a captain of the Guard for the town of Targ. He met his end when he attempted to engage a knight from the kingdom of men that had killed his family. Due to him being one of the first Elves to die (and the subsequent cause of the war between Men and Elves) Obcasus took interest in him, thus branding his soul and turning him into a Wailing Revanant. As a wailing Revanant, he panicked and ran from his post resulting in a vast hatred from other Wailing Revanants and his titling as a coward among their ranks. Appearance Viril is pretty simple looking in terms of facial features. His hair is a dark shade of blue (almost black to that degree) and has a light goatee. The only notable feature he has is a scar above his left brow (which is where he was stabbed and killed before his undeath). He usually is seen wearing light armor of some kind due to his skill as a Fire Dancer and always has his sword Bolt Bringer on his belt. Powers and Abilities Viril has always been skilled at sword play (regardless of how he died) and possesses many abilities due to his race and current predicament. Elven Abilities Due to his race, he has advanced knowledge of anything pertaining to nature. He also has a vast understanding of most of history due to his races agelessness. Wailing Revanant Powers Due to being a Wailing Revanant he has a plethora of Necromancy abilities. Like other Wailing Revanants, he is granted a special weapon called a Great Bone, which is a powerful tool. * Great Bone: Viril posses the Great Bone Mios, which is technically a great sword, but shares more in common with a toothy jaw. His sword is stored within the Great Bone Pile in Obcasus' domain and can be called anywhere at will. His sword feeds on blood, and becomes more powerful with the more blood it consumes. Like every Great Bone, anything that Viril cuts (and kills) or just outright kills becomes his undead thrall. * Obcasus' Brand: Due to being a Wailing Revanant, he possesses Obcasus' Brand, which if he were to ever meet a fatal blow that destroys him, his body would fix itself. If his soul were ever removed from his body it would be reattached to it by Obcasus. * Revanants Wail: Due to his unique type, Viril can emit a wail that poses a threat to many. If he were to howl in the prescience of any weak undead, they would immediately be destroyed (Greater undead are not affected though). Anything living, may not hear the wail, but it is represented as a overpowering aura to them. Fire Dancer Viril was once a practiced Fire Dancer before his death, and as such has retained his abilities into his Undeath. * Immolation: A common Fire Dancer skill that blankets the body in fire, while keeping the user safe. * Fire Enchant: A common Fire Dancer skill that coats a weapon in fire, or other party members weapons. * Swift Fire Dance: An advanced skill that increases the users speed and coats their hands in fire. * Pheonix's Sonata: An elite skill that a Fire Dancer uses to rapidly move around the area and drop flames wherever they may step.